Dowine
' Dowine' Dowine is a Bulgarian singer, songwritter and TV personality, born in Plovdiv, Bulgaria. She is known for being the backing vocalist of SPopova . Dowine began her musical career in 2006, when she co-founded the alternative rock band SPopova, formally called Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH). As part of SPopova, Dowine has received three Grammy Awards, two Billboard Music Awards, two American Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award and a World Music Award. Apart of the band, Dowine is a successful architect, based in Florence, Italy. Early life Donatella V. (also known as Dowine) was born on 23rd of May 1991. Born and raised in Plovdiv, Bulgaria, Dowine performed in various singing and dancing competitions as a child. Even though her younger brother-Antonio is also a singer they have never collaborated together nor have they performed live on the same stage. Donatella is known to be of Russian descent from her mother side. In 2006 V., started studying in British International School Classic, where she met Vanilla B, Kayonce and Lil' M- her then future bandmates but after a few years, in 2010, just after their graduation, the band split up due to the fact they weren't as successful as they imagined and to pursue their own careers as well. She moved to Milan to study Interior design in Politecnico di Milano and graduated with honours. Her interest in music began from a young age "I remember when she (Donatella) was 7 years old when we bought her first microphone. She was so happy and so was I even though we got kicked out of the apartment building because of the loud noise she was making every single day!"- Her mother states. "The funny thing was when one day I was singing my soul but was interrupted by the police who thought that somebody got killed "- as Donatella once stated. Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart During the last years of High School Lil' M, Dowine, Vanilla B and Kayonce decided to form a band called Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH). They experimented with several styles, including country and folk, before deciding groove-based music would become their genre. The band put together a demo that was rejected by several labels, before falling into the hands of Klasika Records executives Jack Robev, Bart Williams, and Jujo Marshall Jr. Despite high expectations from the band and the record company, the album failed to catch on and their lead single "The Yard", was a failure. According to Dowine, the failure of the album was "a huge disappointment" that led them to break up. However, one summer night, after years of separation the band members met by accident in the same Karaoke bar in their hometown and performed together. The Karaoke bar's audience "went crazy", as Kayonce once stated and that caused the band to reunite.Following Williams advice, the band changed its name to SPopova due to its initial long name and also "because SPopova sounds more fancy"- as stated by Vanilla B. SPopova and mainstream success After years of hard work, in 2014, the band finally decided to record and release their first album called "Black Drawer". Needless to say it became a hit and it even sold out within 12 hours after the release. The album reached number one on the US Billboard 200 chart and the lead single "Moves like Iva" became the band's first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. The band won the Grammy award for best new artist in 2014. For the next few years, they toured extensively worldwide and produced two live recordings. The band released their second album "Plovacation" on January 27,2016 at the day of Vanilla B's dog's birthday. All four singles of the album were highly successful on the Billboard Hot 100, including second single "One More 10 Minute Break'', which reached number one. The band has been featured in various advertisements including ones for Hero Chocolate and Coca Cola and have starred in a movie as well. SPopova has performed numerous times at festivals including Tomorrowland and Coachela and have also sold more than 15 million albums in Europe and 27 million albums worldwide. Personal life Apart from her musical career, Donatella is one of the biggest names of Interior Design worldwide. The New York Times dubbed her “the presiding grande dame of West Coast interior design,”. Author, blogger, decorator and muse of the Viceroy and Tides hotels—Donatella cuts a profile as colorful as those of her clients (Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale, among others. V. has made her mission to “create an environment of love, live with passion and make our most exciting dreams come true.” Her work excites, provokes, and polarises, but never fails to surprise for its ingenuity, daring and singular quest to uplift the human spirit, and entertain. Donatella is currently engaged to the Italian model Fabio Mancini, who she started dating in 2014 after meeting him in Rome during SPopova's world tour. Donatella told Jimmy Kimmel that "It was love of first sight.I remember every single word he told me that night. The smile, the eyes... they never leave my mind". In 2017, Mancini proposed to Donatella at the top of the Eifel Tower. Not only does she have taste for men, but also for wine. She is the proud owner of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992 which she bought for $500 000 at an auction and is as well the most expensive bottle of wine ever to have been sold.